WHo Needs Air?
by GingerNinja24
Summary: There is a village in the Land of Water, who is said to have the perfect woman for any man. They live in a peace and none live in poverty, it is almost a paradise. Many visitors come in hope to obtain what they have. But there is a darkness to what they do, and none know more than Shimizu Junko. Follow her life, from an aspiring ninja to the Demon's Toy. Eventually (Gaara/OC).


Who Needs Air?

A/N: This is a Naruto Fanfic, I disclaim anything Naruto and it will get to that eventually. This is just the beginning.

Chapter One: Defiance

I never knew this would be where my life ends. I always thought it would be in a fight when I was younger, then by the hands of my Master when I was older. Who knew this would be the end of Shimizu Junko.

Growing up in a medium sized village in the Land of Water. It was a swampy area, the higher lands more solid and lower, well, we had to keep a close eye on younger children, for the swamp could claim them and they are almost never found. Although our village was in the swamplands, it was quite beautiful. Trees surrounded us and reached towards the sky, allowing filtered sunlight to shine through, keeping the temperature moderate and comfortable; then when it would down pour, it served as shelter to many caught out in the storm. Entering the village is difficult, having to navigate the swamp lands, knowing where to step, and knowing what part looked unsafe and others that look solid. Not all of our visitors survived the journey.

Once you find the wooden gates of our home, it has a dock, built in an incline that branches out like the trees that surround us, the trees also standing for support and leads up into three districts. There is the first that contains all the shopping areas, from the market, to clothing and fine jewels, and a small inn for traveler. Traveling up past the inn, you come to an open area that contains a stage, seating and lights strung across the entire area. This was where festivals were held, as well as the Full Moon Banquet, but we will get to that later.

Anyways, this divides the shopping area with the living areas; we have houses for the lower class first, then each raising in quality the further you went in, until you reach the mansions of the high officials. My house was modest, for my father was a blacksmith. I grew up in a family of seven, Mother and Father, then my brothers: the oldest is Masanori, who is four years older than me; then there is Jiro, who was a year and a half older than me; then me, then my first younger brother Takeo who is barely a year younger than me; then my youngest brother, who is three years younger than me, Takashi. Our home held four rooms, one for my parents, two for my brothers and one for me, and was quite traditional, and it was on the edge of town, which meant easy access to a grassy area that my brothers and I often found ourselves roaming as children. If you followed a narrow path straight up, you will find yourself in the third district, which held our high ranking offices and our Academy, which doubled as a basic education and ninja education academy. The Academy was on end of the line on the path, then beside it stood the tower, then on the right side held security and sanitation.

Though our village is small, we held no true poverty, all children are educated, and, as a child, I thought everyone was truly happy. Being a girl, I was automatically enrolled in the Ninja Academy when I turned four. I never questioned why girls were all required to join the academy, it was just normal. Two of my brothers, Masanori and Takeo, were also enrolled in the Ninja Academy, while my other two brothers, Jiro and Takashi, took basic education, learning their fathers trade of becoming a blacksmith. Masanori would take Takeo and me out to the grassy area before and after school each day and help train us. It was the best four years of my life. I found my calling, and was truly excite to become a ninja.

* * *

The sound of metal on metal echoed through the woods, as the smell of fresh cut grass drifts through the morning air. A small flash of red streaks by as a young man of about twelve stands in the middle of a field, eyes closed. The red streak then strikes, aiming a kick at his stomach, at which he deflected with his own shin. This does not stop her as she twists her body and tries to land an elbow to his nose, and almost makes contact, but his fist hit her jaw before she can land contact. The sun begins to peak over the horizon and the young man opens his eyes silver eyes and smirks at the small girl who glared back with brown, almost red, eyes, and a small amount of blood dribbles down her chin.

Then she smirks, catching the boy off guard, and runs at him. He prepares to deflect her attack when he felt a sharp object pressed to his neck; a young boy, wrapped his legs around the older one's chest, a kunai pressed against his throat. Silver eyes filled with glee meets silver filled with anger. He had forgotten it was a two on one battle, since his sister threw all the attacks, and his younger brother waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, very clever.

"Not bad, Junko, Takeo. Not bad." He grinned then noticed his younger sister was messing with her mouth. "What's wrong Junko-Nee?"

Junko was staring at her hand, a look of horror then she glanced back at her brothers, "Masa-Nii, Mother is going to kill us," She spoke with a tremor in her voice and showed the tooth that was in her hand.

"No, no, it was just a baby tooth right? Please tell me it was a baby tooth." Masanori pleaded with a panicked look upon his face until his sister nodded. Feeling a bit of relief, he pulled out some cloth from his weapons pouch and held it to his sister's gums where a tooth once lived. He ran a hand through is auburn hair, which matched his sisters. It was the worse day to lose a tooth, today was the beginning of a new year of school, and it is the year that his sister joins the older girls in their new classes. He felt a bit of guilt, no one has told her yet, but it wasn't his place. He worried slightly for his sister, she is such a wild spirit, and part of him wished she could become the ninja she always wanted to be, but that is just not how it is.

"Come along, it is time for school." Masanori ushered his siblings along, the eight and seven-year-old followed happily, unaware of the changes to come.

At the school, each student went and checked to see what class they would be in, both sibling ran excitedly to see if they are in the same class, and both came back disappointed. Junko sulked as her younger brother pointed out she is in a class of only girls. Confused she looked to Masanori, who would not meet her eye. Growing frustrated, she finally grabbed him by his sleeve, "Big brother, tell me, why am I in a class of only girls. It's not fair."

Unable to think of how to explain, he grabbed his sister by the hand and lead her to her classroom, dropping off Takeo on the way. "You will have to ask your teacher." It was the only response he could think of. They will show her; they have been doing this for years.

Junko felt weird entering the class, all the girls dressed in dresses and skirts and her in her ninja garb. She couldn't understand what was going on. She found her name on a desk and sat there, head held low. When the teacher finally arrived, she wrote on the board the curriculum that they would follow for the rest of their years at the academy. Fashion, Sewing, Makeup, Cooking, Cleaning, Seduction, something Junko didn't even know the meaning of at this time, Dancing, Politics, and Manners. Junko raised her hand meekly and waited to be called on, but when she finally was, she regretted it.

"What does any of this have to do with being a Ninja?" She asked and was met with laughter from the class, and a piteous look from the teacher. She shook her head, murmuring, "Ask your mother." Then continued with the school day, which Junko found insufferable. The only part she didn't despise was cooking. Once the bell rang to release for the day, she didn't even wait for her brothers, she ran home, slamming the door open, she demanded answers from her mother, who was doing dishes as her father finished his lunch. He sighed and shook his silver hair, which matched his eyes, and left the room.

Junko was truly a spitting image of her mother, but while her mom stayed composed and held herself with dignity, Junko was wild, and fire sparked behind her eyes. She stood and demanded answers, confused to why she was yanked out of her Ninja classes, and demanding to be placed back within them, with her brother. She ranted and raved, screaming how she hates her classes, how this isn't fair. All her mother did was stare and let her daughter finish the raving, by which the time the brothers have made it home and watched the tempter of their sister, which they always knew she had, explode.

Heaving heavily, Junko finally finished her rant, her small hands still in fists and the fire still burning being her eyes but she has calmed enough to allow her mom a chance to explain. What she wasn't expecting was a swift slap to her face. All the fire in her eyes died down and replaced with shock, as she placed a hand on her face. Her mother did not say a word as she nodded towards Junko's room and followed the small child to explain the traditions of this village, and shatter a young girl's dreams.

* * *

I often find myself drifting in and out of memories and daydreams, I suppose it is a coping device, developed on the day my mother finally told me what a woman's role is in society. I don't remember every word, yet I remember the emotions, the mind numbing shock of what my life was going to be. She sat me down, grabbing ice to put on my throbbing cheek, and told me as it is, no emotion on her face. Mother never was close to me, she doted on my brothers and showed them love, she showed me necessity, she took care of me, but she never showed affection to me up to that point in my life.

She stroked my hair as she spoke, "Junko, my child, you must understand the way our village works, nothing is as it seems, and you must accept your role, what and who you are." That is the only sentence I truly remember. It clung to my memory so I can never forget, what and who I am. I am Shimizu Junko, and I am a woman. I am trained from birth to be the perfect woman for any man. I was born to please men. I was taught to fight in case I need to defend my husband or children, or if my husband requires it of me. I was no ninja and never would be. I tried to refuse her, but she just stared at me with stern eyes.

I cried, I begged. I saw a small spark of something I had never seen in my mother before, sadness, fear, hope? I couldn't quite identify it. She just hugged me, trying to comfort me, then wiped away my tears. Demanding I be strong she straightened herself, and went to make dinner, telling me I must now help prepare meals every day.

I still trained with my brothers before school, then by myself after school. I tried to follow the rules, to learn what they wanted, but then I found myself drifting, no longer in the class, but wondering if I can try a new technique, a new move, I was just learning to control chakra well enough to run through the actual swamp without falling in. I decided that school was a waste of time and began ditching classes, and going out to train.

* * *

"Shimizu, get your ass down here and get to class!" Instructor Kimi yelled up the tree at the young girl who just flipped off the instructor. She was focusing a water technique where she summoned water to her hand, yelling "Water Cannon!" She soaked her fashion instructor and laughed as the woman stomped off. She then jumped tree to tree until she felt a looming presence behind her. Slowly turning she sees her brother Masanori, who is now fourteen and graduated this year, now standing with the headband of the Swamplands, a solid line above two wiggle lines, showing that it may look solid but can be dangerous beneath, like all ninjas of the swamp.

"Heh, hey Masa-Nii," She laughed nervously, "What brings you out here?" Shifting awkwardly on the tree branch, Masanori just sighs and stares disappointed at Junko. He broke the branch she was standing on and as she fell, trying to get a grip on something, he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her back to the school.

She groaned as the instructor made her stand in the back of class, as they droned on she had to stand with two buckets of water balanced in her hands, if it spills she has to get 20 lashings in front of the class, and it wouldn't be the first time. This happens almost every single day and Junko began to not mind it. She would go home, her mother would doctor her wounds, finish the lessons she missed, then Junko would prepare dinner and go outside and train. She did not make many friends due to the fact she would not accept her role in society. Even her brothers stopped training with her.

Two years she put up with the stupid classes, and she was done with it. She was determined to be a ninja, not just a woman puppet like everyone else in this God-forsaken village. Today was the last day of class before winter break, and she finally learned why the village held no poverty, and why they were training all girls. When Junko graduates at age thirteen, she will get to attend the Full Moon Banquets. Every full moon, the men above sixteen in the village and men from around all four lands will come and the graduated girls will perform the Sacred Bell Dance, and entertain the men. At the end of the night, they line up and men will choose their wife, paying a hefty dowry to, not only the family, but the village too.

Determined never to be a part of the sick ritual, she has packed a bag to run away, tonight. She did not wish to become a rogue, but it was her only option, and with winter settling in the patrol will be more relaxed and no one would know she is gone until it is too late. After dinner she wished everyone goodnight and went to her room. Instead of sleeping she grabbed her bag she donned her ninja garb, tied back her long auburn hair into a bun, and slipped into the darkness. She didn't give anyone a chance to see her, she ran, pushing chakra into her feet, and staying low to the ground. She got to the gates and looked back at her village, a place she once loved, then plunged into the thick swamp, hoping that this will be the beginning of a new and wonderful life.

Junko spent three days running, she made it from swamp lands to the ocean. Collapsing on the beach, she thought she was free, and breathed in the ocean air. Finally, able to be a ninja, Junko planned on her future, she would spend her days traveling and offering services for money or food. She could do this. She could be free and never have to answer to a man. She spent two days traveling when she finally found a nice little fishing village.

She went to the inn, asking to work in exchange for a place to stay, and was refused by the man who owned it. It was a tad more difficult than she expected and she was hungry. She went fishing until some men chased her off. Becoming more frustrated, a resentment for men grew in her chest. It seemed no matter where she went, men were there to get in her way. She kicked the sand angrily when she felt a shift in the air. Rolling to the right, she barely missed a barrage of kunai.

Turning she sees four masked men, each bearing the symbol of the Swamplands. She was surprised they sent people after her, she was just one girl. Shaking herself out of her surprise, her eyes dart to the ocean then she looks forward and gets in her fighting stance. This is her first true fight and she refused to go down easily. One hand shoots towards the ocean as she calls it to her palm, "Water Cannon!"

She screams her attack at she shoots water at each ninja, and it only hits one. The other three jump close and surrounds her, as she aims a kick at the one to her left then spins to actually hit the one to her right. It lands and he staggers back slightly as the first one comes in for a punch to her temple, which she blocks with her forearm. The boys all seem shocked a girl is able to fight so well, and Junko takes pleasure in their surprised faces. She then sweeps the leg of the man directly in front of her, who grabbed it and threw her into the sand. Junko shakes the sand from her hair and glares at the men, before running head first towards them, powering chakra into her fist and aims a punch to the man in his stomach. Before contact, he grabs her hand, struggles to hold it before he finally blows backwards by shear chakra and Junko smirks, looking at the other two.

They pull out their weapons, Sai and Katana, and she prepares for the attack when, a sharp pain erupts in her neck, she had completely forgotten about the first man she blasted with her water cannon. Turning her head, her eyes met silver ones, and she gasped in recognition. Slowly she fell to her knees, the needle hitting the exact nerve to knock her out. She fell back only to have her brother catch her, not meeting her gaze, he picks her up and carries her until she completely blacks out.

* * *

I never knew how my actions affected others, I was selfish, but weren't most kids? They do what they think is best for them, they see what's not fair to them, and they forget there are so many people around them that feel the same way for one reason or another. I was just so locked in my head, my dreams, I never thought of consequences, for myself and others. It wasn't until I was ten, and I was forced back home that I finally understood what my actions meant.

My actions not only reflected on me, but my family as well. They were the ones who raised me, they were supposed to teach me how to act, but they raised me wild. They wanted me to have a normal childhood for as long as I could, but they raised me in ignorance, they kept me in the dark and when I finally saw what my future held, I ran. They let me get away with too much for too long and they council had to step in. When I left, they ransacked my father's workshop, my mother could not buy groceries, and my brothers could not attend school. I caused the alienation of my family. I was only gone five days, but during those days they made my family suffer. The only ways they could be redeemed, was if my eldest brother brought me back to be punished and resume school, and that is what he did.

But I was selfish, I didn't know the pain I caused my family until I was older. All I felt was betrayal and anger towards them. Which only multiplied while I was under the punishment of the council. They decided there was only one way to make me understand what I am. I still wake up, nightmares of the room, and perhaps I deserved it, I am not sure anymore.

* * *

Junko awoke in a dark room. She tried to look around but there was no light, anywhere. She shivered, the metal in which she sat was freezing and she pulled herself into a fetal positon she realized she was naked. Running a hand from her legs up her body to her neck, she confirmed it. Pulling her long hair down, she tried to use it as a shield from the cold and her exposed skin. She sat like that until she fell asleep, then awoke and sat more until she fell asleep again.

She has never felt hunger like she did in the dark room, it felt like her stomach was trying to eat itself and split her in half. She finally tried to understand what kind of room she was in, so she felt around and stood, her body aching with every movement. She walked the perimeter of the room. Finding the first corner, she began to walk and count, one, two, three, four, five, six, and she hit the next corner and repeated the process, then sat down. Six steps on each side, so about three feet by three feet. It is very small. She presses her back against the cold metal, not caring about the burning sensation the cold provided and she fell back asleep.

She is finally awoken by a bright light. She lifted her head to look at the door where two women flanked a large man. He came in and glared at Junko, who glared right back. Disgust filled his face and he grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to stand and show her face and expose her body as she tried to wrestle back her hair. "Why did you desert your village, traitor?!" He yelled.

"I just wanted to be a ninja, not a woman for you to sell." Junko gritted out but he slapped her, busting her lip. He brought her over his knee in a swift motion, knocking the air out of her. He left her laying on the ground, and spit out, "Learn your place."

Junko laid there, not concept of time passing before the door opened, she didn't look up. He came back, the women at his side never saying a word. He began to recite the obligations of a woman and when Junko tried to object, he would kick her, punch her, or pull her hair so hard she thought it would come out. After three more visits with the same results, the man finally came in with a different tactic. He demanded Junko verbally agree to give up on being a ninja.

"Are you crazy or just stupid?" She hissed. Though she hasn't much strength she tries to stand and the man took the usual hand full of hair and Junko struggles against his grip, "Being a Ninja is my dream!"

"Women are not made to be Ninjas, it is a man's place, and darling," His eyes darted down her body, "You are clearly no man."

Junko stopped struggling when she felt his hand trail down her body, stopping right before her private area and a woman spoke out, "That is enough Ji."

He just laughed and reached into his weapon's pouch, pulling out a kunai. "If she wants to act like a man, I can at least help her look like one."

Junko eyes flooded with fear and confusion until she felt the kunai against her scalp and he crudely cuts her hair, not being careful, he cuts out chunks of scalp atop her head, and she screams in pain. The women say nothing as Junko struggles against the large man, but lack of food has her barely able to move and he slips, a long cut from her temple rounds her ear and dips into her neck. Pain then keeps Junko still as he finishes cutting her hair and leaving her in her pain, fear, and brokenness.

She laid on the ground for, she didn't know how long, before he returned. He asked her what her dream was, smirking at the broken girl below him. Junko did not even notice the crowd behind him and she emptily replied, "To fulfill my obligation to my village."

Nodding approvingly, Ji allowed a woman into the room, it took a moment for Junko to recognize it as her mother. Wrapping a blanket around Junko, she led her out of the room, and walked her home, everyone lining the streets, staring and whispering at them. Once they got home, her mother called Masanori to make a bath, and led Junko to it. She scrubbed her daughter who, after a week in the cell, smelled of shit, piss and shame. After scrubbing once, she drained the tub, filled it again and washed Junko more, making her skin soft with oils she poured into the tub, she then led her daughter to the mirror, where she could see the damage.

Her head was a mess of scabs, her lip busted and eye blackened, there were bruises on her neck and shoulders. She dares not look further, she just closed her eyes and fought back tears. Her mother lays a hand on her shoulder and then dresses Junko in a nice dress that hid the damage. Then, tying a scarf around her bald head, her mother finally wheels Junko around and looks her in the eye, "No more. No tears, no defiance. No more. You will follow our laws and if you are lucky, a man in town will choose you. You will get to stay with us. No more of this."

Then Junko's mother did something she never saw her do, she cried. She held onto her daughter with all her might and cried for her baby girl. For her pain, for her loss, for her future. She cried her heart out.


End file.
